


He doesn't want to dance

by eternalshiva



Series: Giveaway Prizes - from the 4,444 Followers Giveaway on Tumblr [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing Lessons, M/M, Sexual Tension, brief mention of oral, pretty tame by my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to focus; Dorian’s hand lingered on Yvad’s hip with each dance step he tried to learn, tried to memorise, yet all he could focus on was the curve of Dorian’s lower lip. He loved the way it perked forward when Dorian spoke each word: One, two, three, dip and step back – don’t forget to answer a question with a question. </p><p>Amatus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't want to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slugette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugette/gifts).



> For slugette - Giveaway Prize (1000 Words)  
> Prompt: Before going to the winter palace, Yvad Trevelyan is quite jittery. He's born to a noble house, but being a bastard he never learnt the proper behavior around the nobles. There's also the matter of dancing.. Now he enjoys the kind of dancing that happens in taverns, but the kind where everyone has to move the same stupid way in a guilded hall? No way. 
> 
> Dorian tries to help him out by teaching him some ballroom dancing moves.. but all the touching, hand on the waist, and fluttering about have them both distracted.
> 
> Thank you anon-omis for the beta.

It was hard to focus; Dorian’s hand lingered on Yvad’s hip with each dance step he tried to learn, tried to memorise, yet all he could focus on was the curve of Dorian’s lower lip. He loved the way it perked forward when Dorian spoke each word: _One, two, three, dip and step back – don’t forget to answer a question with a question._

_Amatus?_

Yvad’s eyes flickered to Dorian’s when the two men stopped waltzing across the floor of the Inquisitor’s bedroom.

“Huh?”

“That’s not the type of question you should be asking the Empress, you know – you’ll lose court approval that way. I fear you’re not paying attention, Amatus.” Dorian sighed, lips curving up in that private smile, the one just reserved for Yvad.

“I’m paying perfect attention.” The Inquisitor straightened up so that he was eye level with the other. “You’d be impressed with how I’m admiring the way you say words.” He retorted, fingers squeezing lightly against Dorian’s side when the Tevinter mage chuckled.

“The way I’m _what_?”

“The way you say words,” he repeated firmly, his gaze dropping back to his lover’s lips. “I like the way they move, especially the way you say three – I can see your tongue dip behind your teeth.”

“How positively _strange_ to pay attention to _that_. But please, keep going with such lovely flattery – it might even work on the Empress.” Dorian chuckled again, shaking his head. “In all seriousness, we’re going to the Winter Palace in a few weeks, you need to learn this.”

“Yes, yes – I know.” He sighed, his frustration mounting with each step. “I’m no good at this, Dorian.” Yvad looked down at their feet, “I’ll dance to the bard in the tavern, but not to a full Orlesian Orchestra.” He looked up, shrugging when Dorian sighed. “I’m more familiar with the dance of _war_ , not the waltz of nobles.”

“As lovely as your Tavern dancing is…” Dorian’s sarcasm wasn’t missed. “You could think of this as a new summoning glyph for a spell.” Dorian offered, trying to be helpful.

“You mean summon magic with my feet?” Yvad laughed, shifting his hips from side to side while he glided his foot on the ground to show an example. His body moved sensuously under Dorian’s hands and the Tevinter mage rolled his eyes at the Inquisitor. “Is that even possible?”

“Yes, with your feet – and as for being possible? Probably, if you didn’t have any arms and were lucky enough to be a mage. Now come again, from the top.”

“I only come twice when you kiss my neck the right way and correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought _you_ topped.” Yvad grinned impishly and Dorian let out a frustrated growl.

“That’s not- Oh for… _Maker’s breath_.”

“The Imperium believes in the Maker? I thought it was all just blood magic and _pre-arranged_ dysfunctional sex.” Yvad chuckled, amused by Dorian’s obvious flustered state. Usually the Tevinter mage was the one to quip at him in quick succession but the Inquisitor seemed to have the edge tonight. Maybe Dorian was more distracted than he originally thought.

“That’s not true and you know it – now stop _teasing_ me and learn these steps, Amatus. Focus.”

“You call this teasing?” Yvad’s eyes heated, lips tugging up lazily in a smile he knew Dorian was very fond of. “I don’t think you want me focused, Dorian.” He bit his lower lip slightly, just enough for Dorian to catch the act.

“Stop that,” Dorian warned, but his lover had shifted closer, thigh slipping between Dorian’s, hip to hip – Yvad took in a slow deep breath, Dorian’s scent was more tantalising than usual.

“Stop what? I thought you were teaching me how to _woo_ the Empress with my charm and impeccable wit.”

“You’re a terrible-“

Yvad’s lips brushed Dorian’s jaw as he slid his hand up his lover’s side, he slipped it over Dorian’s spine all the way down to his arse, giving it a gently squeeze.

“-influence.” Dorian murmured distractedly, stilling under his lover’s touch; he could feel Yvad’s arousal against him.

“I’m just doing as told,” Yvad stepped back, posture poised as he settled his hands into Dorian’s, ready to pick up where they left off.

“I believe the words I used, to be precise, were ‘ _Charm her with your Tongue in Cheek wit_ ,’ not ‘ _Put your tongue in her cheek, to charm her_.’” Dorian groused, irritated.

“Ah, my mistake – where were we?” Yvad feigned innocence, well aware he was starting to toe a dangerous line. Dorian’s gaze was heated; cheeks flushed slightly when Yvad smiled at him, the distraction working as intended. The Inquisitor knew it wouldn’t take much to convince his lover to move on to something else but this _was_ necessary.

He had to pay attention.

Although Yvad _was_ of noble birth, he was still a bastard _and_ a mage – he hadn’t learned any of this and _he_ _needed to_ for the sake of the inquisition, if nothing else.

They began again; step forward, to the side, backwards – one, two, three – answer a question with a question, dip the Empress, twirl and-

Dorian’s lips were on Yvad’s, soft, pliable, demanding.

Yvad’s tongue swept his lower one and the Inquisitor sighed into his lover’s mouth. Dorian’s kiss moved down his chin, nipping the jaw. Yvad’s feet kept moving, following the pattern set by the other. Dorian’s hand gripped his hip and Yvad faltered when Dorian’s mustache brushed the pulse point of his neck.

“I-is this part of the lesson?” The Inquisitor asked, his voice trembling slightly, lust evident.

Dorian dipped him back, low enough to force Yvad to expose the length of his neck. He kissed him, there, where the collar bones met, with a flick of the tongue.

“No,” Dorian brought him back up, hips flushed to his as they danced again until the back of Yvad’s legs hit the frame of their bed. The Inquisitor fell back, laughing, his dark hair fluttering around him on the mattress and Dorian shook his head, smirking. Yvad wasted no time beginning to undress himself.

“Good,” Yvad’s gaze didn’t leave Dorian’s – his violet eyes darkening by the second with his desire.

Dorian’s hands traveled up Yvad’s thighs, gripping the loose edge of his lover’s pants to yank them down, freeing the Inquisitor’s length from its confines. It twitched against his stomach, eager for Dorian’s touch.

Dorian raised a brow, licking his lips as he moved back up Yvad’s thighs, hands gripping the flesh hard enough to make his lover moan.

“Why would you think _this_ is part of the lesson?” Dorian asked, a bit curious.

“I was just making sure.” Yvad casually mentions. “If the Empress offered to bed me, I doubt she would be able to impress me with her skill.” Yvad smirkedagain, feeling Dorian’s forehead lean against the planes of his stomach – he’d stopped moving altogether. “Do you think she’d top, if the right _equipment_ was uh, made available to her?”

The Tevinter mage blew out a long breath in exasperation. “For the love of the Maker, _Amatus_.”

“What? It’s a valid question; this could be what tips the balance for us - what if I embarrass the Inquisition? One must be prepared for all-”

Dorian’s fingers pressed against Yvad’s lips, which effectively shut him up and before the Inquisitor could argue further, Dorian took the tip of his lover’s cock into his mouth, licking the crown until Yvad moaned.

The inquisitor didn’t say much, after that.


End file.
